Happy Birthday Dear Monster
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: For the birthday of MagnoliaFlower55! Remus' birthday happens to fall on a full moon and if that wasn't bad enough all of his friends are stuck in detention. Happy Birthday indeed, but would his friend really let him be all alone? Implied Wolfstar.


**Author's Note: This is to wish my friend and team mate MagnoliaFlower55 a very Happy Birthday today. This is my idea of a little present for you since I couldn't get anything and I hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much tbh, tis the lot of a student**

* * *

Happy Birthday Dear Monster

Remus sat back with a sigh and glanced miserably around the empty dorm room. Three other beds lay untouched around him and the room was quickly darkening as dusk swiftly took over. He didn't bother going down to dinner, instead waiting for everyone else to leave Gryffindor tower.

Half an hour later he poked his head out, squinting against the brightness of the room, it was almost pitch black now and the roaring fire hurt his sensitive eyes. He could feel the change approaching as the moon touched the horizon.

He stole through the castle, breathing growing heavy and muscles rippling through his body in anticipation of the change that was about to occur in him. It was the oddest feeling in the world, it didn't hurt, not yet, but it was like literally having something crawling under your skin.

Remus pushed the big heavy doors open a crack and slipped through into the night. The sounds and smells already seemed sharper and as the breeze brushed passed him he shivered in a decidedly inhuman way.

He tried to ignore the suddenly delicious smell of the many animals that lived in the forbidden forest. Disgust and desire warred inside him but luckily he was quickly distracted by reaching the whomping willow. Levitating a small rock he kept his distance whilst he debilitated the tree and approached the small nook that would lead him to the shrieking shack.

He glanced back, taking in the moon, now halfway up the sky. He could feel himself slipping away as the monster purred within, revelling in its monthly chance at freedom. His gaze shifted to the castle and was startled when he let out a little whine. Trust his friends to get detention on the one night he needed them most, and on his birthday no less. There would be no exploring the forest tonight, it simply wasn't safe without his animal escorts. No tonight he would have to reinforce the magical wards and keep himself trapped.

Turning away he faced his lonesome fate head on, crawling into the tunnel and then setting off at a light jog. His senses heightened with every second and when he reached the shack his nose wrinkled and his lips peeled back from his teeth as he was confronted with the smell. He glanced about the decrepit building, feeling that it was a suitably miserable setting for his equally miserable birthday.

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me…" he muttered "Happy Birthday dear monster…"

Shaking his head in an attempt to dispel the misery in his heart Remus set about to work with the wards, making sure that he wouldn't be able to escape until morning, god only knew what he would do if let loose. The incantations were simple and only took a few moments to complete, he turned back to the way he came and started the chant again but before he could move wand he was interrupted.

"Remus, wait! Don't close it!"

He blanched, the voice was immediately recognised. He couldn't ignore the way that his miserable heart lightened, his hopes raised. Sirius had that effect on him, he couldn't help but be happy around the boy, around all his friends really, they helped him see the light in the burden of a life he had be given.

But with Sirius it was different, stronger. More.

The young man in question appeared in the door way, doubled over on hands on knees. He looked up, and grinned still panting. Dark eyes shining beneath a fringe of straggled black hair. "Miss me?" He quipped after catching his breath.

Remus got over his shock and adopted a stern expression. "You should be at detention," he pointed at Sirius, "you know that you'll get a month's worth of them if you miss this one."

Sirius straightened up, the grin lessened until he was smirking at his friend. He sauntered over surrounded by an air of confidence, stopping right in front of him and ducking ever so slightly so they were on eye level. "Do you really think I'd miss the party?" he grinned again and ducked to the side knocking Remus with his shoulder. "It's your birthday after all. So come on little wolf," Remus turned to face him, "let's go out and play."

Remus could see that the gleam in his eyes had turned deliciously wicked. He held out for a few seconds, holding on to the desire to do what is right and moral before letting his head drop. He chuckled darkly after all if you couldn't beat them, join them right? He lifted his head and met Sirius' eyes, his own were now yellow, the pupils thinned into slits and allowed himself to grin, revealing his teeth now slightly sharpened to points. It was a dark side to Remus, that he rarely indulged but secretly enjoyed, he enjoyed the extra power and the confidence that it gave him. He could feel that power building as the moon slid into position high and full in the night sky.

He threw back his head, and howled.

* * *

**Please do review if you read, I could do with all the constructive criticism I can get at the minute :D**

**Much Love! MnM X**


End file.
